


Definitely, Totally, Completely Fine

by writeitgood018



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Pretty much all the newsies, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, even though they’re not all mentioned, they’re all there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitgood018/pseuds/writeitgood018
Summary: Albert was definitely, totally, completely fine. Right?





	Definitely, Totally, Completely Fine

Albert’s heart sunk deep into his chest. It melted into his skin, smoldering at the edges and sparking pain up his spine.

He ignored it.

He was fine.

He was definitely, totally, completely fine.

When Racetrack Higgins, the boy he’d loved since he knew what that word meant, the boy he had been best friends with since kindergarten, the boy he was currently rooming with, walked into Jack’s house hand in hand with Spot Conlon, he was fine.

Just like he had been fine when two months ago, he came back from his night shift at the hospital to see Spot and Race, sleeping in bed together in the early hours of the morning.

Albert had come in to wake Race up and give him coffee. He had not meant to wake Spot up as well, obviously, since he didn’t know Spot was even there. He didn’t even know that Race and Spot were dating, actually. No one did.

(After that day, the two boys told the whole group about their relationship, deciding that it had to get out eventually, and Albert just happened to be the catalyst. On that day, Albert’s heart hurt all over again.)

But on that first day, he definitely didn’t mean to spill coffee on Spot. Right? It was an accident, Albert assured himself.

And he couldn’t help the way his heart twinged painfully at seeing them lying there together, or how that pain deepened when Race leapt out of bed in nothing but his boxers to get Spot a towel and some cold water in case the coffee had burned him, coming back to fuss over him and not looking up at Albert until he was sure Spot was okay.

Albert had to admit, that hurt. But he was fine. Definitely, totally, completely fine.

Just like right now, watching the two of them walk into Jack’s house, hand in hand.

They sat down on the opposite couch from Albert, so he didn’t notice the marks on Race at first.

He was engaging himself in conversation with Elmer, trying very hard to not look at Race out of the corner of his eye, when he heard Blink gasp.

He immediately whipped his head around, seeing nothing but Race, his head resting on Spot’s shoulder, both of them laughing at some inside joke.

Then he saw them.

He saw the dark red marks on Race’s neck at the exact same moment Blink blurted out, “Holy shit, Race, nice hickeys!”

Albert’s whole body froze. It was one thing to know that they were together. It was another to see the physical evidence. Somehow, this was worse than seeing them be coupley in front of him, worse than seeing them kiss or make out on the apartment couch. Everything about these marks screamed passion, and possession.

As Albert took all this in, Race blushed deep red, turning and hitting Spot on the arm.

“I thought you said they weren’t visible, you dick!”

Spot smirked, wrapping an arm around the blonde boy’s shoulders. “I lied.”

The whole group laughed at this, everyone sitting in various places in Jack’s living room. Race buried his head into Spot’s shirt, putting up a middle finger at the jeers and catcalls from his friends, while Spot simply looked smug. After a few minutes, both the color of Race’s cheeks and the group went back to normal, the room settling into easy conversation about work and classes and catching up.

As his body returned to normal, Albert tried to continue his conversation with Elmer, still hyper aware of the two boys sitting on the other couch.

So when Race whispered something in Spot’s ear, grabbing him and pulling him out of the room, Albert noticed. When they came back around ten minutes later, faces flushed and lips slightly swollen, Albert noticed. When they sat back on the couch again, Albert was not the only one to notice the fresh marks on Spot’s neck.

Blink was, once again, the one to call the couple out. “Oh. My. God. Are you serious, Race? Holy shit.”

Race smirked, toying with his boyfriend’s hand in his lap. He shrugged. “You really thought I was gonna let him get away with it?”

From the corner of the room where he was siting with Davey, Jack called out, rolling his eyes. “Really? In my good Christian household?”

Spot barked out a laugh. “Nice one Kelly. Almost had me there for a second.”

Jack pulled a face at the dark haired boy, but joined in the laughter at the thought of him caring what went on in his house. It wasn’t as if he and Davey hadn’t done worse.

As the rest of his friends good-naturedly teased the two boys about their twin hickeys, Albert felt his heart burn inside of his chest.

He hated this. He should be enjoying time with his friends, instead of pining over a boy who didn’t love him back, who would never love him back, and who had a boyfriend he was ridiculously in love with.

The two of them deserved to be happy together, and Albert shouldn’t be jealous of them.

He hated this.

But deep down, he knew one thing, and one thing only. He loved Racetrack Higgins. And Racetrack Higgins did not love him back.

He was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guyss so i didn’t totally love this (poor albert sry) but i hope you all liked it!


End file.
